A Potting Shed Christmas
by Loridhhp
Summary: Mia Holloway decides to give her newest maid, a teenaged mother of a toddler, a real Christmas. Lorelai and baby Rory spend their first Christmas in Stars Hollow, finding a real home and happiness. New chapter added. COMPLETE Please read and review. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a little holiday themed oneshot of Gilmore goodness. It's just a little idea that came to me. I hope you enjoy it. Please review and let me know how you liked it. I want to wish everyone a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. I want to thank all my readers and reviewers for inspiring me to continue to write. I appreciate you all so much. Many blessings during this holiday season to all! Lori**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Gilmore girls is owned by Amy Sherman-Palladino.**

**A Potting Shed Christmas**

It was Christmas Eve and Mia Holloway was making her rounds at The Independence Inn. She was very proud of the inn, her inn. It was one of the premier inns in Connecticut and business was booming. The holiday season was her favorite time, as families came in droves to revel in the holiday merriment of her quaint little town. Stars Hollow was known for its festivals and celebrations as much as for its history. Today the inn was booked to capacity and Mia was making certain that the guests were well taken care of.

She entered the lobby and smiled at the beautifully adorned Douglas fir, its twinkling lights glistening against the ornate decorations that she herself had collected over the years. Potted poinsettias were strategically placed throughout the inn. The banister was wrapped with long strands of faux pine branches, as were the archways and over the doors. A fire burned in the fireplace, casting a warm glow to the festively decorated room. Under the tree were neatly placed gifts for each of the staff, a tradition she began many years ago, as a way of thanking her employees for all their hard work throughout the year.

Mia surveyed her surroundings with a nod, noting that all was in order. She smiled at passing guests, as she made her way upstairs to check on things. It was evening and many of the guests were heading into town for the Christmas Eve festivities. She spotted one of her maids, the youngest one, darting into one of the rooms and smiled as she watched the girl beginning the nightly turn down service. The raven-haired teen quickly dashed about, turning down the bedding, placing mints on the pillows, drawing the curtains closed and placing fresh towels in the bathroom. The girl worked diligently and efficiently, glancing around the room to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything.

Mia's heart melted, knowing that the girl had regularly taken double shifts and tonight was working overtime as well. She knew this young maid much more intimately than her other employees. She remembered the day the strikingly pretty teenager showed up at her inn, looking for a place to spend the night and inquiring about a job. The girl looked so tired, her blue eyes glazed over from exhaustion and the emotions she fought so hard to contain. It wasn't just her appearance that struck Mia: it was the stroller she laboriously wheeled into the lobby, laden with a diaper bag exploding with supplies and containing a bundled up baby, no more than a year old.

Mia brought the girl into her office for privacy and had the kitchen staff bring her something to eat. She watched the girl shovel the food into her mouth, barely coming up for air. She listened as the girl told her story, the story of why she was here. Seventeen-year old Lorelai Gilmore was a runaway, searching for a life she so desperately wanted her baby girl to know. Not the life of luxury and social prominence forced upon her, but a life full of love, laughter and real happiness. The girl had goals and dreams. She felt confident that she could do any job available if given the chance. What she didn't know, she would learn quickly. All she wanted was a chance. A chance to show she was more than some rich girl who'd made a choice and now held the consequence of that choice in her arms.

Mia listened as Lorelai continued to sell her strengths as a prospective employee. Going back to her parents was not an option. Mia could see the tears in Lorelai's eyes, the deep pain etched on the young girl's face, as she spoke about life with her parents. Normally, she would have contacted the parents and informed them of the whereabouts of their child, but seeing the desperate longing on the face of the young mother, and the tears she quickly wiped from her cheeks, Mia decided it would be best to give the girl a chance at happiness. She would take her under her wing and teach her skills that she would need in life.

Lorelai turned out to be a very diligent worker. In exchange for the use of the potting shed as living quarters, Lorelai put in extra hours whenever she could. Baby Rory was a sweet toddler and a joy to have around the inn. Mia herself watched the baby while Lorelai worked. Lorelai promised to find a sitter for Rory as soon as she could afford it, but Mia insisted that it was no problem. Rory was no trouble at all. Mia set up the old playpen that once held her son and even managed to find a few toys for the tot. Rory seemed to enjoy spending time in Mia's office, listening intently as Mia read her stories.

On her days off, Lorelai fixed up the potting shed to make it as cozy as she could. Mia gave her some old furniture from the inn to use. She never saw someone get so excited over a few pieces of furniture! She watched as the handyman brought in a full sized bed and placed it in a corner. Next came a small dinette set with two chairs, leftover from a garage sale. Mia was glad they found a home. She watched Lorelai practically skipping around the one room shed, arranging things the way she liked them. She had to laugh at the girl's enthusiasm, as she animatedly told her baby girl all the plans she had for their new home. Mia handed Lorelai two complete sets of bedding, including blankets and pillows. Lorelai set them on the bed and gave her benefactor a shy hug of gratitude.

Yes, Mia found herself getting very attached to the vivacious girl and her sweet baby. When Lorelai asked to work overtime and extra shifts so she could give Rory some presents for Christmas, Mia couldn't turn her down. After all, the young mother arrived with only a small rolling suitcase of clothes for her and Rory, the stroller and diaper bag. She would need a lot of things for her baby. To cut down on expenses, she let Lorelai take her meals from the kitchen at the inn without charging her for them. She knew the girl was very grateful for those meals, but she could see the embarrassment in Lorelai's eyes at not being able to provide for herself and Rory.

Mia watched Lorelai finish the turn down in the room and bolt distractedly for the door to head to the next room. She ran into Mia, almost knocking her over in her haste to finish her work for the night.

"Mia! I'm sorry, I didn't see you," Lorelai gasped, bending down to pick up the supplies that fell from her arms onto the floor. "I'm almost finished doing turn down. Is there anything else you need me to do?"

"Yes Lorelai," Mia replied, smiling. "I want you to take that adorable baby of yours and go to the festivities in the town square tonight."

"But I thought you needed me to stay tonight to cover for Andrea who's sick?" Lorelai entered the next room and began her duties again.

"Well I'm allowing you to finish early," Mia said. "You've already worked your own shift this morning and stayed an extra four hours. Everything looks wonderful. You've done an amazing job tonight, and now I'd like you to go spend Christmas Eve with your daughter. Tonight is the Christmas pageant. There will also be carols in the square. I think you'd really like it."

"But I don't want to leave you when I promised to work the extra shift," Lorelai objected. "Rory is still a baby. Maybe next year she'll enjoy it more."

"Lorelai, I understand that you need the money," Mia began, putting an arm around the teen. "I will pay you for the overtime you worked. That's not a problem. I want you to go and have some fun for YOU. You haven't really been anywhere or even seen the town. Please, go and enjoy yourself."

Lorelai nodded and Mia could see the look of relief and gratitude in her eyes, as the girl hurried off to finish her duties for the evening. She hoped that Lorelai would take her up on her suggestion. The Inn Keeper had some work of her own to finish this Christmas Eve. It broke her heart to see how hard Lorelai worked for what little she had. Every penny Lorelai earned went toward necessities. Mia wanted to give Lorelai a real Christmas, but she knew the girl had her pride and would be embarrassed to accept her gifts. So Santa would make an appearance at the humble potting shed home of one Lorelai Gilmore and her baby girl Rory.

A short time later, Lorelai bundled Rory in her snowsuit and blankets and tucked her into the stroller. The tiny girl seemed to know that something fun was about to happen. She smiled, showing off her eight pearly teeth. Her bright blue eyes crinkled at the corners. Lorelai leaned over and kissed her daughter's rosy cheeks, causing the baby to squeal with glee. Lorelai adjusted the knitted pink hat on Rory's head and shoved the matching pink mittens on her daughter's chubby little hands. She pulled on her own gloves, wrapped her scarf around her neck and tucked some loose strands of hair under her own knit hat. Once she was assured that both she and Rory were sufficiently bundled for the cold weather, she set out with the stroller toward the town square.

Lorelai walked briskly along the streets toward the center of town, singing Christmas songs to Rory, who chortled happily in her cocoon of blankets. She had to admit it was nice to get away and actually do something with her daughter. Mia was right. She had been working hard. Too hard. Yes, Lorelai felt stressed, wondering if she'd be able to provide for Rory, but she also worked so hard to avoid the loneliness she felt inside. She knew that leaving her parents' world would be a challenge, but now she was fully conscious of the sacrifices she had to make to have the life she wanted.

She was no longer a carefree child, or the irresponsible teen who stayed out all night, just to avoid her parents, and made the impulsive alcohol fueled decision to give herself fully to her boyfriend. She was no longer the girl who spent her parents' money freely, yet lamented about their lack of love for her. There were no more rules, harsh criticism, or impossible standards to meet. That girl was gone. She was a mother now, and the only standards she had to live by were the ones she set for herself and her child. At seventeen years old Lorelai Gilmore had become a full-fledged adult, and as much as the freedom elated her, the responsibility frightened her.

It was Christmas Eve and all Lorelai had to give her daughter were some secondhand clothes she'd bought at a thrift store and a few used toys. She had no idea that diapers cost so much. She insisted that she pay rent on the potting shed and Mia finally conceded, charging Lorelai a small amount each month to teach her the value of money and the importance of budgeting. Lorelai also paid toward the electric bill, although she suspected Mia charged her far less than she actually used. All the bills and expenses added up leaving Lorelai with very little extra.

Still, she wanted to give her daughter a special Christmas, even though Rory would never remember it. She would remember for the both of them. It was her first Christmas on her own and Lorelai pushed aside her worries about money, her insecurities in parenting, and her complete lack of a social life, just to share this special time with her baby girl. As the town square came into view, all thoughts of lack faded away in the twinkle of colorful lights wrapped around every tree and adorning not only the buildings, but also the gazebo that stood right smack in the center of it all. It was magical!

A huge Christmas tree stood in the center of the square, decorated in full holiday splendor. The twinkling lights mesmerized Rory. The tot stared at the magnificent tree with huge wide eyes. As Lorelai wheeled the stroller closer to the giant tree, Rory suddenly squealed and clapped her mitten-covered hands. She bounced in her seat with excitement causing her mother to burst out laughing. The Christmas pageant was just about to begin, as Lorelai crossed the street to where a large crowd had gathered.

Mia waited until Lorelai and Rory were gone before putting her plan into action. Her son John was home from college and was assisting his mother in her Christmas surprise. He coaxed a few of his friends to help him out. Mia unlocked the door to the potting shed and entered. The large one room shed was dark except for the twinkling of lights on a tiny Christmas tree that Lorelai had set up on the little table. Since Rory was toddling now, she assumed that Lorelai wanted to keep the tree out of her curious daughter's grasping hands. She smiled at the little handmade ornaments that hung on the tree and the popcorn string draped with such care around the tiny tree.

As she waited for John to arrive with his friends, Mia took in the surroundings. She flipped the light switch, illuminating the dwelling. It was the first time Mia had been inside since Lorelai moved in two months ago. The bed that Lorelai shared with her baby was positioned up against a wall, the covers in a state of disarray. A curtain hung around the bathtub, separating it from the rest of the room. The large deep utility sink and counters, once used by the gardener and landscaping crew, now contained a few dirty dishes, cups and bottles. All in all, the place looked bare. The boys arrived and Mia set about changing that. They moved quickly and efficiently, hoping to clear the premises before Lorelai came home.

Lorelai enjoyed watching the festivities through her innocent daughter's eyes. Rory was wide-awake, taking in all the activity around her. She babbled excitedly and laughed at the sights and sounds of Christmas. Lorelai was fascinated by the people in her new hometown. She wasn't sure how they'd react to her though. Would they judge her because she was a teen mother? She certainly hadn't made her presence known until tonight, preferring to keep busy at the Inn. She had a baby to raise and Rory was her top priority. Though the townsfolk seemed friendly enough, Lorelai had enough scrutiny from her family and former friends back in Hartford. She felt like an outsider and, despite the joyous celebration going on around her, she was lonely.

Rory had finally worn herself out and fell asleep in the stroller. Lorelai began the walk back to her new home, the potting shed at the Independence Inn. She kept a low profile, smiling self-consciously at those individuals that did notice her. As she walked down the sidewalk, she breathed deeply. The crisp air had that familiar smell, the unmistakable odor of snow. Lorelai smiled. It was a gift she had, the uncanny ability to know when it was about to snow. Snow was magical, its fluffy whiteness heralding wondrous experiences for her. She could smell snow and knew that this Christmas would be special.

She passed by a store that said Williams Hardware on the sign. The store was devoid of the tools and accessories one would associate with a hardware-selling establishment. It was empty except for a light coming from the back stairwell. As Lorelai passed by with the stroller, she was nearly trampled by a young man in his early twenties who bolted from a back alley. The guy wore a pair of faded jeans, a warm blue checked flannel shirt, and an olive green army jacket. He wore a baseball cap on his head backwards. Lorelai briefly locked eyes with him as he grunted a quick apology and hopped into a green pick up truck. She shook her head as he pulled away from the curb, and continued making her way down the street.

As the inn came into view, it began to snow. Large downy flakes fell softly from the sky. Lorelai sniffled, her nose and cheeks reddened by the cold night air. She glanced down into the stroller to make sure that Rory was protected from the elements. She pulled a small blanket from the diaper bag and draped it over the hood of the stroller to block the frigid air and snow. The last thing she needed was for Rory to get sick. She smiled to herself, as her sixth sense was right again. She wondered what magical experience snow would bring her tonight.

By the time she reached the potting shed, she was tired and cold. She couldn't wait to get into her cozy flannel pajamas and snuggle in bed with Rory. She knew her baby was toasty warm, as she hadn't so much as stirred since falling asleep. She pulled out her key and unlocked the door. She entered, parking the stroller just inside the door, and turned to reach for the light switch. She gasped and dropped the keys on the floor. The room was lit by strings of colorful twinkle lights. She lifted a sleeping Rory out of the stroller and kissed her pink cheeks. The baby stirred and rubbed her eyes with her little fist. She let out a huge yawn as Lorelai unbundled her. After shucking off her own outer garments, Lorelai took a good look around.

Santa had come to her humble abode! Lorelai couldn't believe her eyes. A beautiful crib sat next to her bed. It was fully stocked with blankets and plush toys. A matching dresser stood nearby. Lorelai walked over to the dresser and opened the drawers. They were filled with clothes for Rory. There was also a chest of drawers for her, filled with pairs of jeans, sweaters and other articles of clothing.

Lorelai turned toward the deep sink and noticed a set of dishes and utensils sitting on the counter. She practically squealed when she spotted a small refrigerator and stove placed in her now kitchen area. Next to the fridge stood a pantry. She opened it and found it stocked with canned goods and other foods that she would actually be able to heat and eat. The fridge was filled with food too!

Rory toddled over toward the corner of the room. The sight of brightly colored paper and bows caught her attention. She reached out and started tearing away the pretty paper. Lorelai had recovered from the shock and joined her baby in opening Santa's gifts. There were toys for Rory and three cases of diapers and wipes. Lorelai unwrapped a new Walkman along with a gift card to a local music store. Now she'd be able to purchase some new cassettes to listen to on her new Walkman. Just when she thought she would explode with joy, she caught sight of a television sitting on a small stand in the corner of the room. On the shelf of the TV stand was a VCR. Not only would she be able to finally watch TV, she'd be able to tape the shows she would miss while working.

Lorelai sat on the floor surrounded by gifts and she had no idea where they came from. Rory fell asleep next to her. Lorelai picked her baby girl up and brought her to her new crib. She changed Rory's diaper, changed her into a sleeper, and tucked her in her new crib. She looked down at her sleeping baby, her eyes clouding with tears, and placed a soft kiss to her cheek. After cleaning up the debris, she changed into her pajamas. She was about to climb into bed when something caught her eye, a note sitting on the table under the tree. She sat at the table and began to read.

_Dear Lorelai,_

_By now, I'm sure you've discovered your Christmas gifts. I know you wanted to save up for these things on your own but most of them you needed now. You've been such a hard worker and you've always put Rory first. Please accept these gifts as a token of my gratitude for all you've done and my pride in your success as a responsible young mother. I know you will be a mother Rory can be proud of. You've sacrificed so much for that little one of yours. Not everything is new. Some items were donated. You are worth it Lorelai. Please enjoy them. Merry Christmas to you both! I know the New Year will bring you great things._

_With great affection._

_Mia_

_P.S. I will be picking you both up for Christmas dinner at my place at 3pm and I won't take no for an answer._

Lorelai laughed as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. Snow came through again. She found a home and a life filled with love. Yes, great things happened when it snowed.


	2. Chapter 2

**I thought this story need a bit more telling so we could see how Lorelai and Rory's first Christmas in the potting shed went. Here is chapter two to complete this wonderful little story. I want to thank ILoveLukey for traveling back to the 80s with me to reminisce about the fabulous and totally rad fashions of the day! Ah! Good times! Thanks so much to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. NOW this story is complete! Lol! Enjoy and let me know how you like it. Lori**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! I am only trying to entertain you and spread the Gilmore love!**

**Chapter 2: Reflections, Reservations, and Revelations**

Lorelai stood up and took another look around the room. She couldn't believe that Mia had gotten them all those things. The woman hardly knew her! She remembered the day she showed up at the Inn. She'd had another fight with her parents the day before and she knew she couldn't stay there any longer. She waited for them to head to their bedroom to prepare for another evening out at one of their charity functions. She could hear them arguing about her through the closed door. She hastily packed a small suitcase, gathered diapers and supplies for Rory, and bundled her baby up for the cold evening. With the diaper bag slung over her shoulder, Rory hiked up on her hip, and dragging the wheeled suitcase, she headed downstairs as quietly as she could. She tucked Rory into her stroller and fled the only home she'd ever known.

She had no idea where she was going, but she knew she needed to go. She waited for the next bus that came by and struggled to lift the stroller and suitcase up the steps. A kind passenger helped her make her way down the aisle to a seat. She wedged the folded up stroller and the suitcase next to her and took a seat. Rory sat on her lap, content to look at the passing scenery out the window. Lorelai let out a sigh. She didn't realize that she'd been holding her breath until the moment the bus pulled from the curb. She looked down at Rory's smiling face, as her baby slapped the window with her chubby little hand. A grin spread across her tired features. She was free. Now what?

A strong, persistent shaking roused Lorelai. She'd fallen asleep. How long was she asleep? Where was she? She looked over at the driver who had awoken her and then at Rory, who was sleeping against her shoulder. It was the end of the line and they needed to vacate. The driver carried the stroller and suitcase, as a groggy Lorelai carried Rory down the aisle. Once off the bus, she set up the stroller and placed Rory in it.

She had no idea where she was. By the looks of things, she was in a rather small town. The sign said Stars Hollow, population 9,973. She pushed the stroller with one hand while pulling the wheeled suitcase behind her. The night air blew through her jacket causing her to shiver. The streets seemed empty as she walked, wondering where she was going to stay for the night. The realization dawned on her: she was in such a hurry to flee her parents' that she hadn't thought to take the pass book to her savings account! She stopped and retrieved her wallet from her back pocket. She found six crumpled singles, certainly not enough to get a room at a motel for the night.

Rory began to whimper as Lorelai shoved the wallet back in her pocket. The whimpering soon turned into pitiful cries. Lorelai was growing frantic. She knew her baby was hungry but there didn't seem to be any place open that she could get food from. Her own stomach was growling and she was cold too. She spotted an alley between two buildings and headed down it. Finding a secluded spot, she pulled the stroller in between two dumpsters and sat down on a crate. Rory was now wailing and Lorelai lifted her out of the stroller and onto her lap. She found the last bottle of milk in the diaper bag and gave it to her hungry baby.

This was not what she expected freedom to be like. Why hadn't she planned this better? Once she finished the bottle, Rory would most certainly be looking for something to eat. Lorelai held her baby close and began to cry softly. No, this was not what she expected. She was cold, hungry and miserable, but going back to her parents' was not an option. She had never felt so alone in her life. Rory finished off the bottle and Lorelai quickly changed the baby's wet diaper and then bundled her up on her lap again. She rocked Rory to sleep in her arms, singing softly to her to help her baby fall asleep and also to quell her own sadness. She leaned back against the wall, keeping a silent vigil, as the tears coursed down her cheeks.

Rory stirred in her mother's arms, rubbing her face against her mother's chest. The tot yawned and blinked her big blue eyes. Lorelai was keenly aware of a tiny hand brushing along her cheek. She opened her puffy eyes and gazed into the cherubic face of her baby girl. This was why she was here. This was the reason she'd endured a sleepless night, keeping watch over the most precious thing in her life. She pressed kisses to Rory's cheeks. Rory pouted and whimpered.

"Mama," Rory intoned softly, her lower lip trembling.

"I know baby, you're hungry," Lorelai whispered, cradling her girl against her chest. It was morning and Lorelai wanted to vacate that dismal alley before anyone saw them. "Let's go see if there's a store open so we can get something to eat. Then Mommy has to find a job and a place for us to live. We don't want to sleep on the street again, do we? No, that was scary. And cold. Don't you worry Sweets; Mommy is going to take good care of you. I promise."

Lorelai Gilmore was nothing if not determined to make good on her promise to her daughter. The memories of that first night on the street still haunted her. As she climbed into bed and pulled the covers up around her she thought, _never again._ She'd used her charm and determination to get work. Mia had been more than her employer: she'd been her mentor. And looking around that one room shed at all the gifts brought tears to her eyes yet again. She tried to place the emotion. It wasn't sadness. It was more than overwhelming joy. It was love. It was the first time in a very long time that she'd been on the receiving end of such love. And it moved her beyond all words.

She laid there for some time, staring at the blinking lights of her tiny Christmas tree, the only light in the room. One glance over at the crib told her that Rory was sleeping peacefully face down, with her butt up in the air. Lorelai chuckled through her tears. She missed snuggling with Rory at night. Maybe one more night with Mommy won't hurt. After all, it was Christmas Eve. She climbed out of bed and padded over to the crib. Rory looked so sweet and innocent. As much as her coming to be was a surprise, Lorelai loved her baby girl more than anyone, and she had no regrets over her decision to keep her.

Lorelai gently lifted the baby out of the crib and carried her back to the big bed. She tucked the covers in around them as she curled on her side. Rory cooed softly in her sleep and instinctively clutched at her mother's pajama top, rubbing her face against the soft flannel. Lorelai caressed Rory's fine hair and kissed her forehead, holding the tot close. She hoped that Rory would be able to hear her heart beating as she slept against her chest. She loved those quiet moments between them, so soft, so sweet. With a yawn, she let go and allowed herself to succumb to sweet dreams.

"Mama," a little voice cooed in her ear. Thump! A small body landed on her. Lorelai's eyes shot open.

"Oof! Hey Sweets! Merry Christmas, baby girl," Lorelai said, looking up at the toddler sprawled across her belly. "Where do you think you're going?" She gathered Rory in her arms and tickled her. The baby squealed with joy.

"Down!" Rory tried to climb off the bed.

"Oh no you don't, Snuggle bug," Lorelai laughed. "You stay here and cuddle with Mommy. We already opened Santa's presents last night."

"Down," Rory grunted, wriggling free of her mother's grip and sliding off the edge of the bed to the floor.

"Hey! You can't leave Mommy like that," Lorelai pouted. "You love Mommy!" She watched Rory toddle across the room in her footie pajamas. "How about you put on a pot of coffee for Mommy?" Rory stopped at a pile of opened gifts and plopped down on her diapered butt with a crinkly thud. "No? Can you fetch Mommy one of those Pop Tarts?" Rory picked up a picture book and opened it with fascination, chortling at the pictures. Lorelai shook her head and laughed.

Lorelai slid out of bed and padded into the kitchen area. She set up the new coffee maker that Santa had brought her and filled it with coffee from her freshly stocked new pantry. The aroma of coffee soon filled the room. It was heavenly and to Lorelai, it finally felt like home. She opened the freezer and spotted several boxes of Eggo waffles. She pulled out a box and opened it, placing four waffles in her newly acquired toaster. As the waffles cooked, she opened the pantry to find syrup and boxes of baby cereal. She grabbed the syrup and a box of oatmeal for Rory.

Lorelai was placing her first home cooked breakfast on the table next to the coffee that so happily filled her new mug, when she felt a tug on her leg. She looked down into the smiling face of her baby girl. Rory held up a book in her chubby little hand for Lorelai to see. Lorelai scooped her up and placed her into the high chair that was now a part of her new décor. She fastened the tray and sat down. Lorelai read the book to Rory as she fed her the cereal. Once Rory caught sight of the waffles that was it for the cereal.

"Some?" Rory asked pleadingly, as she leaned over and reached out to her mother's plate. "Some?"

"You want some of Mommy's Eggo?" Lorelai inquired. "I don't know if I can leggo my Eggo."

"Pease? Some?" Rory stretched her little arm out to grab a piece of waffle. "Wory some!"

"Alright, alright," Lorelai conceded, handing Rory a tiny piece of waffle. "Since you said please and all, you can have some. Boy you are your mother's daughter! If Emily saw me feeding you Eggo she'd have a fit!"

"Mmm," Rory hummed, as she chewed the piece of waffle. "More?" she inquired, jutting her sticky fingers out toward her mother's plate.

Lorelai took one look at Rory's big blue eyes and huge grin and she melted. She cut up some more waffle into small bite sized pieces and placed them on Rory's tray. Rory daintily picked up each piece between her thumb and forefinger and chewed each bite carefully, dribbling syrup and drool down her chin. Lorelai had to laugh. How could anyone think that sweet little cherub could be anything but a gift? She got up and went over to the sink to retrieve a wet washcloth for her messy baby. As she turned back toward the table, she spotted Rory stretching her little arms out, trying to reach the mug of coffee on the table.

"Oh! Rory, no! Hot!" She rushed over and grabbed the cup away from her daughter's inquisitive hands. Rory was so startled by her mother's outburst that her face crumpled, her little chin trembling. "Oh! Don't cry. Please! Mommy didn't mean to yell at you." Rory's huge eyes filled with tears and she let out a wail. "I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to scare you," Lorelai soothed, as she removed the tray from the high chair and gathered her sobbing daughter in her arms.

Truth be known, Lorelai herself was more than a little scared! Visions of her baby dumping hot coffee on her and scalding herself were more than she could bear. She was so new at this mothering thing! Now that Rory was walking and curious about the world around her, she worried about her safety. She rocked Rory against her shoulder, trying to quell her own tremors. That was too close. She'd have to be so much more careful now. When Rory's tears subsided, Lorelai grabbed the washcloth and wiped her baby's sticky, tear stained face. She kissed Rory's flushed cheeks and blew a raspberry on her neck, causing the baby to giggle.

"You scared Mommy," Lorelai murmured, kissing Rory's sticky hand. She cleaned both hands with the washcloth. "Mmm! You taste just as sweet as you are, Miss Sticky fingers!" She sat down to finish her now cold meal, placing Rory on her lap. "Here's your sippy cup of milk. You're too young for coffee. When you get big like Mommy, you can have some."

After breakfast, Lorelai lounged around with Rory, playing with Rory's new toys and reading lots of stories. Rory seemed to like snuggling with her mother, listening to her read, even more than the toys. Lorelai loved their cuddle time too, especially since Rory was so entranced by the pictures in her books and the sound of her mother's voice as she gave each character their own voice. Rory was such a sweet baby. She would sit for hours listening to stories. She loved to point out things on the page. Rory was so smart that she even recognized words. And that was how they spent Christmas morning; snuggled up in bed, reading book after book.

Lorelai glanced over at the alarm clock on the tiny bedside table. If they were going to be ready for Mia to pick them up for dinner, they'd better get bathed and dressed. Normally she bathed Rory in the deep sink in her makeshift kitchen because it was easier and Rory was still so small. But today, to save time, she decided to bring Rory into the bath with her. She filled the tub with warm water, gathered their clothes, and two fluffy towels, courtesy of the Independence Inn. She stripped off Rory's sleeper and diaper and quickly shed her own clothes. With Rory on her hip, she stepped into the tub, pulling the curtain closed around it.

The water was filled a bit too high for her comfort, so she placed Rory on her lap as she sat down. Rory reached for the numerous tub toys floating around in the water, grabbing the little yellow duck to show her mother. Lorelai grabbed an old orange Tupperware pitcher from the floor next to the tub and filled it with water. She doused her head causing Rory to chortle in delight. Lorelai doused Rory as well. Once they were sufficiently drenched, she poured some shampoo in her palm and began to lather her hair. Rory watched with interest, slapping at the water in her much larger play area. Lorelai poured some baby shampoo in her hand and rubbed it into Rory's fine, sparse brown hair. After rinsing, Lorelai washed herself and Rory, taking time to name body parts for Rory.

As the tub drained, concluding their bath, Lorelai carefully stood, cradling her slippery wet baby to her. She grabbed a large towel, wrapping it around her shoulders, as a shivering Rory clung to her. She placed the second towel over Rory and stepped out of the tub. Lorelai sighed, breathing in the fresh baby scent, as she kissed the top of Rory's head. There was something so primal, so incredibly nurturing, about embracing her toddler skin to skin. Rory snuggled into her, resting her head against her mother's shoulder, her breathing becoming slow and even. Lorelai knew her baby was about to fall asleep, yet she just wanted to savor that tender moment between them. She couldn't recall a time that her own mother was so attentive to her. She wanted to make sure that Rory knew she was loved.

Lorelai diapered Rory and dressed her in one of the pretty little dresses that magically appeared in her closet. The matching red tights with the ruffles on the butt complimented the simple dress. Lorelai smiled to herself. The green dress imprinted with little Santas would have appalled her mother, but Lorelai thought it was perfect. It was funny how Mia was so attentive to her that she knew Lorelai's likes and dislikes and respected her quirky traits. Her own mother, on the other hand, tried so hard to mold her into someone she wasn't. She had no respect for Lorelai's choices. Lorelai would never admit it to anyone, preferring to hide behind her wall of sarcasm, but she was deeply hurt that her mother couldn't even give her the same respect she gave her father's business associates.

Lorelai picked up her sleepy daughter and put her in her crib for a quick nap while she searched for something to wear. She chose a pair of skintight black Sassoon jeans and a long green sweater that had Christmas ornament appliqués on it. She pulled on a pair of red slouch socks, tucking her pants into them, and her black Reebok high tops. She pulled the Velcro straps across the tops of her sneakers and stood up to get a good view of herself in the mirror. She straightened her lopsided shoulder pads and smoothed down the long sweater. She walked over to her closet and searched until she found a chunky black belt, which she loosely wrapped around her waist, slinging it low over her hips. She pulled a pick through her long permed hair, applying a generous amount of Stiff Stuff to it. After blow-drying it and teasing it, she added the final touch…a coat of Aqua Net hairspray. She accessorized her ensemble with some plastic bangles and a Santa hat.

When the time came, it wasn't Mia who came to pick them up but rather her son John. Mia was in full cooking mode and didn't trust her son to keep things from burning. Lorelai slipped into her black fleece lined bomber jacket with the fringe on the sleeves and stuffed her gloves in her pockets. She wrapped a long scarf around her neck and bundled Rory up in her snowsuit with matching hat and mittens. She picked up the wrapped present she planned on giving Mia and, with Rory on her hip, headed outside, locking the door behind her.

The first thing Lorelai noticed when she entered Mia's home was how cozy it felt. Mia had taken the same care and attention to detail in decorating her home as she had at the inn. Lorelai had been in many homes during the holidays, having to begrudgingly escort her parents to innumerous holiday gatherings over the years, but as elaborately furnished and impeccably decorated as those homes were, none could compare to the warmth she felt standing in Mia's living room. As she removed her outer garments, she decided to remove her shoes as well, since they were wet from the snow. She shook her head at how some things from her upbringing still managed to stick. Her mother hated snow and mud on her floors and so removing her shoes was now imprinted in her brain during inclement weather.

"Ah! There are my girls," Mia exclaimed as she entered the room, wiping her hands on a towel. She slung the towel over her shoulder and pulled Lorelai into a warm embrace. "And where's that precious girl of yours?" Mia inquired, pretending to be oblivious to Rory's presence. Rory stood clinging to Lorelai's leg, hiding her face, a shy smile lighting up her already rosy cheeks.

"She's a bit shy around John," Lorelai replied. "She hasn't seen much of him, so he's a stranger to her." She knelt down to remove Rory's snowsuit and hat. "Now you can go say hi to Mia," she said to her still hiding daughter.

"Come here so I can cover those apple cheeks of yours with kisses," Mia said, holding her arms open for Rory to toddle into. Rory smiled up at Mia but refused to let go of her mother's leg.

"Sorry, she's kind of going through a stranger phase I guess." Lorelai shrugged as she bent down to lift Rory into her arms. When Rory was safely ensconced in her mother's embrace, she laid her head on Lorelai's shoulder and gave Mia a sweet grin.

"Oh now, you can't just give me that angelic smile and not expect me to return the sweetness," Mia laughed, taking Rory from Lorelai's arms and kissing the toddler's cheeks until she squealed and burst into a fit of giggles. "John, come and show this precious angel that you aren't the scary man you appear to be."

"Aw Mom," John smirked, blushing a bit. He came to his mother's side and took Rory's tiny hand and shook it. "See kid, I don't bite."

Rory gave John a shy smile and clung to Mia's shirt, leaning her head on Mia's shoulder.

Lorelai watched the scene before her and smiled, hoping she would be able to hide the lump forming in her throat. These people were genuinely kind and caring. Seeing Mia being so openly affectionate with Rory, and Rory responding to her, brought a pang of sadness to her heart. Why couldn't her own family be so loving? Her father was hardly around due his business obligations, and her mother was the ever so efficient hostess to her husband, and equally committed her own social and charity functions. This was her first Christmas as an independent mom, free from the restrictions of her controlling parents, and yet she missed them. Or was it that she missed what could have been, what she longed for deep in her heart…their love and attention?

"Um…Mia, I want to thank you for inviting us to dinner today," Lorelai stated shyly. She twisted the bangles on her wrist, while avoiding eye contact with the older woman.

"John, can you keep an eye on dinner for me? I'd like to chat for a bit with Lorelai," Mia replied, ushering Lorelai into the living room to sit.

"I don't have to stir anything do I?" John inquired, glancing into the kitchen.

"No honey, everything is pretty much done. We're just waiting for Denise to arrive," Mia said, taking a seat on the couch. "Denise is John's girlfriend," Mia stated to Lorelai, who nodded and smiled.

"Come on Rory. I'll get you a cookie," John said, taking the tot's hand and heading toward the kitchen. Rory glanced back at her mother for reassurance. Lorelai smiled and sat on the couch next to Mia.

"Now don't spoil her John," Mia called out.

"Actually, the way to a Gilmore girl's heart is through her stomach," Lorelai countered. "So if you give her a cookie, you'll be her best friend."

"Good to know," John called out from the kitchen. "Just don't tell Denise that I'm hanging out with a baby. She might get ideas."

"Well you certainly wouldn't want to give her the impression that you actually like kids," Mia said with a laugh. "That might cramp your style as a carefree college boy."

"Nah, she might want me to help her babysit her nephews and they drive me crazy," John retorted.

Lorelai listened to the banter between mother and son with envy. They actually got along and joked with each other. She was determined that if she couldn't have that with her own parents, she would have it with Rory. She wanted Rory to love and respect her. She had a lot to learn about being a good mom. Lorelai thought about all that Mia had done for her since she arrived in Stars Hollow, and how her generosity seemed limitless. Mia never expected more from her than her best effort and Lorelai worked hard at the Inn to show her gratitude as well as her drive toward self-sufficiency. She looked over at the woman sitting next to her and took a deep breath.

"I wanted to thank you for everything you've given Rory and me," Lorelai began, her voice trembling from nerves. "I can't believe you got us all those things."

"Well Lorelai, you needed them," Mia replied.

"Yes, but I would have found a way to save up for them," Lorelai stated. "You didn't have to go out of your way to buy so much stuff for us."

"But I didn't buy all of it," Mia reiterated. "I told you in the note that a lot of it was donated. I just wanted to make sure you had the necessities to start your new life."

Lorelai was quiet for a moment before replying, "I just feel guilty about accepting so much from you. You've done so much for me already in giving me a job and a place to live."

"It really wasn't a problem," Mia replied, placing a hand on Lorelai's arm. "I only wanted to ensure that you and Rory had the basic needs covered. Now you have more clothes and diapers for Rory. You have a crib for her to sleep in, a place to cook, and something to entertain you when you aren't working."

"It's just that all my life things were given to me," Lorelai explained. "My parents are rich. I had every material thing I could need or want, without even asking for them. I never had to work for anything. I wasn't allowed to be myself though. I had to live by my parents strict rules and expectations, and if I failed to meet them, I was grounded."

"That doesn't sound so unreasonable," Mia interjected. "Parents are supposed to set guidelines for their children."

"I understand about guidelines, but rules are one thing," Lorelai sighed. "Having every aspect of your life controlled, and being told constantly what a disappointment you are, is another. Every present, every gift, everything my parents did, had strings attached. So can you see why it's not easy for me to accept all these gifts from you?"

"Do you think there are strings attached to my gifts Lorelai?" Mia queried, a look of genuine surprise on her face.

"I…I don't know," Lorelai replied softly. "I've always tried to work hard for you. I know I had no experience when you hired me and sometimes I wonder why you did hire me."

"Honey, I hired you because I saw your potential," Mia said, taking Lorelai's hands in her own. "I hired you to give you a chance at having the life you so desired for you and Rory. I know very well how hard you work. I constantly hear from the other maids how you make them look lazy because you never stop. Personally I think they're just jealous of you. There are no strings attached to these gifts Lorelai. No conditions. I gave them to you because I believe in you and I wanted to help you give that precious angel of yours a wonderful start in life."

Lorelai felt ashamed at doubting Mia's sincere intentions and kindness. She could feel her cheeks becoming flushed from embarrassment as her eyes began to sting with unshed tears. She looked away so that Mia wouldn't see her shame.

"I'm not used to anyone doing anything for me just out of kindness," she muttered, her voice barely above a whisper. "I…I'm sorry I doubted your intentions." Lorelai's voice cracked on those words and she choked back a sob. "I really am thankful for all that you've done for me and everything you've given me."

"I've grown very fond of you Lorelai, in the two months that you've been here," Mia soothed, placing an arm around Lorelai. "I wouldn't have hired you, let alone helped you out as much as I have, if I didn't believe in you. Honey, if anyone has the drive and talent to do great things in life, it's you. I have every confidence that you will succeed in life. I want you to know that you can always turn to me for guidance. I know you're young and scared, but you have so much strength inside, and that's what makes you so special."

"Why couldn't my own mother treat me as kind as you?" Lorelai wondered, her resolve collapsing, as her shoulders shook with silent sobs. Her pain hit her like a mallet to the chest, slamming into her with such force that it took her breath away. She had been so angry with her parents, especially her mother, that she didn't stop to feel the pain they had caused as well. Granted, she was no angel. She was impetuous and strong willed. But she was also hurting inside and she didn't feel loved or supported. As Mia held her, she finally felt loved, her torrents of tears a testament to the overwhelming feelings in her heart. The more Mia caressed and consoled her, the harder she wept.

"I don't know why your mother couldn't show you her love," Mia stated plainly. "Maybe she has her reasons, her own secret pain, but please know Lorelai that you are loved. Maybe one day your parents will be able to tell you, but until then you must feel it inside you and never stop loving that baby of yours. It's Christmas. I just wanted to give you and Rory a Christmas to remember. I certainly didn't mean to make you feel incompetent in your abilities to make it own your own."

Lorelai straightened up and wiped at her eyes. Streaks of mascara and eyeliner ran down her face. She'd have to wash her face and fix her makeup before John's girlfriend arrived. She sniffled and inhaled, trying to compose herself. Her ragged sigh proved that she wasn't quite as together as she'd hoped. The lump in the throat prevented her from responding to Mia. With glassy eyes, she turned to look at the woman and managed a small smile. Mia responded by placing a tender kiss to Lorelai's wet cheek. That simple action, so sweet and unexpected, brought on another flood of tears.

"I don't want you to think I'm ungrateful Mia," Lorelai sobbed, wiping her face with a tissue Mia handed her. "It's not that. I guess it's just hard for me to believe that someone could be so kind, without expecting anything in return. Thank you so much! I…I…I can't …I'm just in awe that's all. This was the best Christmas I can remember in a long time. And you did that! You gathered all those great gifts and had everything set up for us. I never expected it! Thank you for making me and Rory feel so welcomed here and so…loved." Lorelai spoke that one word so softly, afraid that if she acknowledged it out loud she'd lose that feeling.

"You are loved," Mia said simply. "Now why don't you take care of those raccoon eyes. The bathroom is down the hall on your left."

"Ugh! Do I really look that bad?" Lorelai questioned as she stood up.

"Not to another raccoon, but Rory might not appreciate the look," Mia replied, grinning. "Speaking of Rory…it's way too quiet in there. I need to check on dinner anyway."

"Is there anything I can do?" Lorelai said, looking around.

"You can help me set the table," Mia replied, motioning to the dining room.

"Okay, I'll get right on it," Lorelai nodded. She smiled and rushed into a surprised Mia's arms, embracing her tightly. "Merry Christmas Mia."

"Merry Christmas Lorelai." Mia's smile spread even wider as she headed for the kitchen. Lorelai was definitely worth it. Seeing a happy Rory listening to John tell her stories only reaffirmed that belief. This was the beginning of what would surely be a wonderful life for that little girl. And Mia was going to make sure it happened.


End file.
